If you were gay
by AlanaVengeance
Summary: If you were gay, that would be okay. Synacky. Avenged Sevenfold.


"Ahh, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, How to torture your bassist 101. No guitarists to bother me" Zacky sighed in content. "How could it get any better than this?"

"Oh, hi Zacky," Brian said in a cheery voice as he walked into the room.

"Hi Brian," Zacky said in annoyance.

"Hey Zee, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning," the intruder grinned. "This guy was smiling at me and talking to me."

"That's very interesting," Zacky said uninterested. He hoped the man would disappear so that he could read further.

"He was being real friendly," Brian laughed. "I think he was coming on to me, I think he might have thought I was gay," he completed in a sing-song voice.

"Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Hm," Zacky quickly said, sounding very defensive. "Why should I care? I don't care," he panicked. "What'd you have for lunch today?"

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Zee," Brian said with a big grin.

"I'm not getting defensive," Zacky yelled, staring at the man in anger. "What do I care about some gay guy you met, okey? I'm trying to read," he hissed. He pointed at his book and looked even more angry at Brian as he saw that he had lost his page.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it Zee," Brian said quickly, raising his hands, showing he meant no harm. "I just think it's something we should be able to talk about," he said slowly.

"I don't want to talk about it Brian," Zacky yelled. "This conversation is over!"

"Yeah, but Zee-"

"Over!" Zacky interrupted the man, he just wanted to read!

"Well, okey, but just so you know," Brian grinned. "If you were gay, that'd be okey," he suddenly started to sing. "I mean 'cause hey, I'd like you anyway."

"Ughh," Zacky groaned. There was no way he would be able to read anymore now that the man had started to sing. Once he starts he won't stop.

"Because you see, if it were meeee", he pat himself on the chest. ", I would feel free to say that I was gay," he smirked. "But I'm not gay," he quickly said.

"Brian, please, I'm trying to read," Zacky begged. He was almost willing to do everything just to stop the man's singing. He wasn't out of tune or anything, he was just real annoying. "What," he asked as Brian kept staring at him.

"If you were queer…"

"Ah, Brian," Zacky groaned.

"It'd still be here," he grinned and spread his arms.

"Brian, I'm trying to read this book," Zacky screamed, really wanting the man to shut the fuck up!

"Year after year…" Brian walked to Zacky and embraced him.

"Brian!" Zacky tried to struggle free, but it was no use.

"Because you're dear to me…" He paid no heed to his friends protests and hugged him closer to his chest.

"Arghh," Zacky grunted.

"And I know that you…"

"What," Zacky screeched. He was doing everything in his willpower to stop the man from singing and hugging him.

"Would accept me too," Brian smirked.

"I would," Zacky asked baffled.

"If I told you today HEY GUESS what? I'm gay," Brian laughed. "But I'm not gay," he quickly said. "I'm happy just being with you..." He squeezed the man even closer to him. "So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys," he smirked.

"Brian, that's gross," Zacky said repulsed.

"No, it's not," Brian pouted. "If you were gay I'd shoot HURRAY," he cheered, and continued singing.

"I am not listening," Zacky said annoyed. He tried to ignore the crazy man and just stood still.

"And here I'd stay-" Brian didn't listen to anything the man said, he just kept going.

"La la la la la," Zacky almost yelled through the man's song.

"But I wouldn't get in your way," he grinned and let go of Zacky.

"Arghhh," Zacky huffed in annoyance. But he was glad he was finally free.

"You can count on me to always be…" Brian started to dance a little. "Beside you everyday…" He pointed at Zacky. "To tell you it's okey…" He grabbed his hand. "You were just born that way…" He pulled him closer again. "And as they say…" He put his hand on the man's check. "It's in your DNA…" he smirked. "YOU'RE GAY!"

"I AM NOT GAY," Zacky screamed.

"If you were gay," Brian grinned and pushed his lips to the man's.

"Arggg," Zacky groaned loudly, but he didn't push the man away. They had a passionate kiss, filled with tongues.

"Are you trying to tell me you're gay," Zacky grinned after they broke apart.

"Maybe," Brian grinned.

"And what do you want me now," Zacky questioned.

Brian smirked and stepped away from Zacky. He put his hands in front of him and made doggystyle motions. "YOU, I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAYBAR!"

"Arghhh!"


End file.
